Air and fire
by Lilya
Summary: Fire can't burn without air...


Title: Air and Fire

Author: Lilya

E-mail:

Genre: Romance

Summary: Fire can't burn without air…

Pairing: Rohan/Deirdre

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own the plot and that's all.

Author's note: English is not my native tongue. If you find any mistake, please correct me.

* * *

**AIR AND FIRE  
**

Deirdre's quick footsteps echoed in the long, dusky corridor. Her swift pace did not betray her weariness nor the turmoil of her soul, however, the expression of her face did.

Finally, she stopped in front of a closed door and took a deep breath, trying to get a grip on herself and erase all her feelings from her face. Then, she knocked.

"Come in," replied a soft male voice from the inside.

Deirdre entered Cathabad's study and closed the door behind her.

The dying sun filled the room with a red, bright light that shone on every thing. It looked like every single piece of furniture and every jar had a light of its own. The man who had told her to come in stood in front of a long table, his back turned on her.

"Have you sent for me, Rohan?" she asked, coming near the table.

The Mystic Knight of Fire rose his eyes on her, his face serious and calm. "Aye, I did. There's something I wanted to show you"

"I'm here," she said, feeling nervous.

The man stood back a little, showing the things that he had been preparing: on the table there were a candle and an empty jar.

Deirdre frowned: she couldn't understand what he was going to do.

Almost reading her thoughts, Rohan smiled a little and lit up the candle, which burned brightly.

"Watch," he told her.

Deirdre watched, staring at the small light that sparkled and danced, until she almost thought that she had been hypnotized. Something moved out of the corner of her eye. Rohan turned the jar upside down and placed it right on the candle, then he stepped behind his princess.

Deirdre knitted her brows and tried to turn around to look at him, a question on her lips: "What…"

"Ssh," he gently hushed her, standing behind her and not letting her see him. "Just watch,"

Deirdre hesitated for a moment, then turned toward the candle again.

Under the jar, the flame started quivering, then slowly died out.

A chill ran down the princess' spine. "What does it mean?"

"It means exactly what it means," Rohan answered, staring at the candle. "There was too little air inside the jar and the flame could not burn anymore." he said in a strange, distant voice.

"It can always be lightened up again," the princess said nervously, casting him a brief glance.

"Sure, it can…" he turned to her. "…but it won't be the same anymore."

Deirdre swallowed hard. She was gazing right in his eyes…Those eyes, always so beautiful and kind and bright, now held a new light inside of them. Or maybe it wasn't new, maybe it had always been there but she had never wanted to see it, because that was no mere light.

It was a fire, a huge, hot fire burning inside Rohan's eyes.

Part of her feared that fire, that could easily consume her. But on the other hand, she was attracted to it like a moth. Somehow, it made her feel safe and happy. How she longed to be part of it…

Rohan took her hands between his own, still looking at her in the eyes.

"Fire can't burn without air…" he whispered, then he brought her hands to his lips and started kissing her knuckles.

Deirdre felt a shudder of pleasure and happiness ran through her, like a earthquake. Without realizing it, she took a small step toward Rohan, getting as close as she could.

Rohan slowly lowered her hands but didn't let them go. They were standing face to face, bathed in the light of the sunset, her face a breath away from his. He could feel her breathing, they were breathing the very same air.

"Deirdre…" he whispered, barely managing to find his voice. "Do you know what I mean?"

Deirdre smiled at him: "I dare say that I do."

And then the distance vanished, their lips met in a sweet, fierce kiss. Rohan didn't know where or when he was anymore and he didn't care. All he knew was that his arms were wrapped around Deirdre's waist, that he was kissing her and she was kissing him back. Her arms around his neck, her fingers in his hair…that was all he cared about.

Deirdre hold him as tight as she could, never wanting to let go. She didn't need to breathe, not anymore. She was burning, but it didn't hurt at all.

How long the kiss lasted, neither of them could tell. Slowly, unwillingly, they parted without breaking their embrace.

Deirdre smiled at him. She felt lost, happy, dizzy…she felt as if she had been flying in the air.

"Rohan…" she breathed, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Oh, Deirdre…" he whispered, running a hand through her hair. "Deirdre, I love you,"

It was so good to say it out loud. And to hear it, too.

"I love you too," she answered, looking straight at him. She squeezed his hand, a small, sweet and warm smile on her lips. "Without the fire, the air would be very cold."

She leaned in for another kiss. The same fire that lit Rohan's eyes, now shone in her own as well.

_Just let me burn…_


End file.
